Placeshifting technology is generally available today that allows a user to view content on a target device that would otherwise only be available on a receiver. Through placeshifting technology that is integrated into the receiver or is implement in a stand-alone device, a receiver is able shift content across a network to be viewed on a target device that is located remotely from the receiver. The shifted content may include programs or other content that is received at the receiver from a service provider, such as a satellite or cable television provider. The receiver may also shift recorded programs across the network to be viewed at the target device.